Triple Threat
by KINGArtic
Summary: After Yoshiki Kishinuma finds out about how his crush - Ayumi Shinozaki has gotten such a good result in History class, he is not happy.


It was just an usual day at Kisaragi Academy. In History class, it was time for the teacher to give back the essays. Suprisingly, the best essay, was the class representive - Ayumi Shinozaki, who was not really good in History. And she didn't just get the best score, it was actually 98%.

That class was the last for the day, and Yoshiki Kishunuma met with his friend, who had gotten the best essay.

"Wow, Shinozaki! I didn't knew you were so good in History. In fact i thought that was your biggest weakness"

"Oh, hey Kishinuma" she greeted her friend. "Can you say that again because i didn't hear?"

"Erm... I was curious about how you' ve gotten such a great score on that essay, because you ussualy don't get scores like that, especially in History"

"Oooh, about that. Well, I knew someone who was really good at History, and i asked him for help, on which he agreed"

"Who was it? And how did he helped you out like that?" he wondered.

"It was Sakutaro, I invited him over yesterday"

"MORISHIGE? (I couldn't believe what she just said. I mean, I didn't even thought that she knew who he even was. And yesterday he was at her house? Unbelievable)"

FLASHBACK:

Morishige was doing what he had always done after school - he was on his computer and he was surfing the net, and all of a sudden, he got a text from the class rep.

"Hey, are you there?"

"Ah, Shinozaki, I think you're writing to the wrong man"

"Well, you are Sakutaro Morishige from class 2-9, navy hair, always hanging around with Mayu, right?"

"Well, yeah. What is it?"

"I'm sorry for that I'm going to ask you this but, I was wondering if you help me with that History essay about the Cold War?"

"Is it really important?" he asked "Because right now I'm really busy"

"Well, we need to give our essays tomorow. If you have already done yours, can you help me, because I really don't understand any of this, and i really need a good result, otherwise, I might not pass. I will repay you sometime, you have my word."

He did lie about his last message, but it really came as a shock.

"(The class rep, asking me to go over to her house to help her about some essay. What has she ever done about me? I'm not sure if she has ever said something to me, and now she was doing this. I wasn't sure to go or not. Why would i do something like that for a person that has never done anything for me? But what if she somehow repais me? That's it, she will repay me, I mean, she's class rep after all. I would really be looking forward to see how she will repay me.)"

"Well, I guess my work can wait"

"Aww, thank you so much! I'll be waiting for you at the park in the westside, and we'll go together."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Hey, Kishinuma, where are you going?" Shinozaki asked.

"None of your business"

"Wait are you going to Sakutaro?"

"What do you care?"

She realised that Kishinuma didn't like what she told him about Morishige beign at her house.

"(What if Kishinuma hurts him? No, I must stop him.)"

She chased after him, but she couldn't catch up with and she lost him.

Yoshiki went to see if Morishige was at the Drama club, and he turned out to be right.

"MORISHIGE!" he yelled out

"Huh! Morishige was suprised that someone was looking for him "Oh, Kishinuma, what is it?"

"Get over here NOW!

"Why are you yelling like that?" asked Morishige

"Follow me" was Kishinuma's only response

After following Yoshiki, Morishige found himself with him in their classroom, which was empty.

"What were you thinking going to Shinozaki's house"

"Erm... she asked me to help her with her History essay"

"Oh really?! Was that the only thing you did in there?"

"Well, after i helped her out, it was about 8 p.m., so she insisted that i stay for diner."

"DINNER?!" yelled out Yoshiki

He grabbed Morishige by the jacket, and pushed him against the wall

"Stay away from Shinozaki you freak"

"W-what? Do you think I want to have anything to do with her? I didn't knew you liked her, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but please leave me alone you brat."

That was too much for Yoshiki to take, and he punched Morishige in the stomach. Morishige replied as he pushed him away, and punched him in the face. They continued to fight with punches, kicks, grapling.

Shinozaki was in the hall, when she heard some noises coming from her classroom, and she rushed in quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING, CUT IT OUT NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

In that moment Yoshiki elbowed his oponent in the face, shatering his glasses, which luckily impaled only his cheeks. Morishige fell on the ground, with blood going down the floor.

"MORISHIGE" Ayumi yelled and rushed to help him "What were you thinking Kishinuma?!"

She checked him quickly and realised that he wasn't as bad as she tought.

"Stay here and guard him, and don't do anything stupid, I'll go call the nurse" she told Yoshiki.

As Yoshiki was waiting, he saw Morishige getting up.

"(He's blind as a bat, so he couldn't do anything to me)" tought Yoshiki.

Morishige really didn't see good, but he saw something bright yellow and assumed it was Kishinuma's hair. Then he punched him in the face.

"ARGH... You'll pay for that" growled Yoshiki

As Morishige was trying to get up, Yoshiki didn't waste any time, and punted him in the head. Morishige didn't move afterwards.

As Shinozaki came with the school nurse and half of the school, they let the nurse do her job.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE?!" the nurse yelled at the bruised Yoshiki.

"Why? What is it?" Shinozaki questioned.

"H-h-he... HE IS DEAD!"

Just like that Yoshiki fell to his knees, with a blank expression on his face. His breathing became tough. He had just killed his classmate, over an essay and a dinner.


End file.
